In Their Own World
by ur one rose
Summary: *POV 4 is up!* It's a Tifa one though! These POV's take place in the battle with Sephiroth. So far I have Yuffie,Vincent,Sephiroth, and now Tifa! Remember there's more to come! Meanwhile, enjoy! ^_^
1. POV 1-A Special Ninja

In Their Own World

In Their Own World

POV 1- A Special Ninja

By sky_princess

Author's note: I decided to write my author's note here so you'll read it first. Here's just a collection of POV's. Not the whole FFVII characters though. O_O* For right now, I have Yuffie, Vincent, and Sephiroth. I hope you enjoy and please no flames! ^_^* Ja ne! 

Disclaimer: Ok, I've never done a disclaimer before on my fics but I'll just do it for the people who own the characters. I do _not_ own Yuffie, Vincent, or Sephiroth and they rightfully belong to Squaresoft. I think. 6_6 sorry! 

On with the POV's! 

A Special Ninja

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I gripped my shiriken.

The fight to save thousands has begun.

I think back at my life,

And smile, as I see no reason to hold back.

No pleasures to live for

But I realize there is just one,

Vincent.

I look over to him and see him stand defiantly and cold,

A sad life he's had.

I hold back tears of imagining all the sorts of pain he's been through,

And still holding them to his heart.

Gawd, I'm turning soft.

I give a loud battle cry and the group runs toward the horrible thing that killed so many lives,

Sephiroth.

He will never win, I smirk.

I am proud of my team and wish them good things to come either I live or not.

Especially to Vincent

And maybe someday when we meet again,

I'll receive a handsome smile from him 

And we'll both be smiling.

Someday…

Another Author's note: Sorry! I forgot to write, these POV's all take place in the battle with Sephiroth. See ya! Hope you like the rest too! Please Review!


	2. POV 2-The Love from a Gunslinger

In Their Own World

In Their Own World

POV 2- The Love from a Gunslinger

By sky_princess

Author's note: If you didn't know, the first POV was of Yuffie. I hope you did know cause it was obvious. Ok, here's Vincent's. Hope you enjoy it!

The Love from a Gunslinger

I stare coldly at the enemy I have searched for so long to destroy,

As I face him now,

I feel remorse as to think of Lucrecia bearing a human so destructible.

A loud cry erupts from the ninja, Yuffie.

Such a young and fierce soul,

Risking her life and knowing that she may never live life to the fullest.

The group charges and I pull out my Death Penalty,

I wish you well, Yuffie Kisaragi

And maybe we'll meet again in a world where pain and sadness never exist.

A place where I could see a smile on your beautiful face one more time.

Note: Ok, this is very short! I'm sorry but I can't write much cause I'm really tired but I might make another Vincent POV here so be patient. Well, please review! 


	3. POV 3-The Misunderstood

In Their Own World

In Their Own World

POV 3- The Misunderstood

By sky-princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth in here and so on.

The Misunderstood

As the team of Avalanche charges toward me,

I raise my precious Masamune.

My eyes narrow with hate 

But regret looms over my heart.

People thirsts for my death and my past is haunting me.

A lost boy was I, 

A boy who grew up knowing nothing but to kill, 

Like a vampire craving for human blood.

Whipped by strangers who took me him in for training,

Cut by knifes for one mistake, 

And no food for weeks when trying to escape.

Then the bastard Hojo one day captured him and used him for an _experiment_, I thought disgustingly.

That boy was me.

I shiver as the memories refresh in my mind.

I look at the brave faces that advance towards me,

And I wait for my death.

I will fight and some may die from my bloody sword,

But in the end, I will die.

They will never understand,

Never know that the little boy who was so lost long ago,

Is still lost.

Author's note: Ok, I didn't want Sephiroth to be all bad and stuff and I'm doing a little sticking up for Sephiroth so I wrote one about him. I think he's hot but I don't like the fact that he's a bad guy! Well, I still like him! I also made like a childhood about him cause I wanted him to have one. ^_^ I'm the author right? I don't know what character I should do next but it'll soon be up. I wrote like three POV's in one night! Whew! Anyways, please review and ja ne! ^_~


	4. POV 4-A Caring Beauty

In Their Own World

In Their Own World

POV 4- A Caring Beauty

By sky_princess

Note: This is a Tifa POV. Got it?

****

A Caring Beauty

This is it. 

This is the day that everybody has been waiting for.

This might be the last time I'll ever be with Cloud.

Who knows?

I glance at Cloud who is beside me with overwhelming hate shown across his face.

I sigh and turn toward him.

"Cloud?" He turns with a bit of a surprised face to me.

"I just want to say that if this is the end, I'm going to miss you." 

A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and his face softened.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too, Tifa." 

The young ex-SOLDIER smiled gently and stepped toward her.

I sniffed and he gathered me up in his arm.

We embraced hard and turned to the face our enemy.

Fear evaporated from me, 

And I stood bravely with my powerful gloves in a fighting stance.

Yuffie's cry was heard and we advanced.

Sephiroth seemed calm but as he raised his Masamune, he looked regretful?

I pitied him at that moment and I concentrated harder on hitting my target.

I'll miss you so much, Cloud and everybody. 

Yuffie. I smiled at how young and how spirited she was as she always stole someone's materia.

Vincent. Always the silent one and noticing throughout the months his attraction to Yuffie.

Cid. Swearing everyday and Yuffie learning from them. 

Barrett. So tough but softhearted to his Marlene. Such a sweet girl she is too.

Most of all, Cloud.

Three simple words I long to say to him.

Wishing he could return those words.

Maybe later I could say it.

I laughed lightly.

Yes, later.

Author's note: Well, I don't want to make a bad ending and it really isn't! She actually did say 'I love you' to him and he returned it. sniff That's so sweet! sniff Anyway, this was a Tifa POV and it had a Tifa/Cloud pairing. Ok, I can't choose on something. Could you help? I need to know if there are any more pairings left? I know there's Cid/Shera and I might do that. I'm kinda stuck on Cid since he does a lot of cussing and stuff but I'll do it for the Cid fans! ^_^ Please review and have a nice day!

P.S. I'm not a total Tifa fan and I know I named the title, 'A Caring Beauty'. I named it that because I think she is pretty! Yuffie is my favorite character though. 9_9, ^_^


End file.
